


Gorgeous

by TaangyChocolate



Series: SU Relationships: Oneshots [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack Fiction, Crack Relationship, F/M, Future plot?, Other, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaangyChocolate/pseuds/TaangyChocolate
Summary: At some undetermined, imaginary point in the plot, Kevin learns of the existence of the Cluster and knows that it must be love at first sight. Steven and the Gems take him as they prepare for the Cluster to reform in space. Here is Kevin's POV as he waits for her to form.





	

(I)

Kevin sat patiently, waiting for her to form. The desolate platform he stood on was insufficient for a being of his looks, but it was worth it. 

She was worth it. 

She was even worth the horribly uncomfortable spaceship ride to get here. Kevin knew that the brat and the multicolored ladies were waiting as well, curious to see his future lover finally appear. Sure, they had never met prior to this, but when two beautiful people were in the same proximity, love was instantaneous. It always was. The silent lady with square hair had snorted at his assertion, but still looked as curious as the rest. 

The two ladies with forehead jewels had created a fashionable spacesuit and a platform for him, giving him a front row view. A view of the greatest event the universe could witness aside from his own person, his soon to be lover. Whenever she finally appeared. 

So now he waited, leaning on his elbows in a seductively impatient stance, eager to see this alien beauty for himself.

Suddenly the massive bundle of joined shards began to glow. A hot, piercing white took over as the colors and the rigid edges and points disappeared into a white blob. The glowing orb levitated up within space and began to take form. As Kevin stared up into the light, his eyes went wide and his face hot as he savored this majestic moment. 

She was beautiful. 

Twenty arms, all of similar size and toned musculature, sprouted from her curved shoulders. A thick, curvy frame lead to two powerful legs, coming to a blunt point with her bare feet. Long, silky hair flowed out from the crown of her head, ending nearly past her hips. Mouths splattered the sides and bottom of her faces, her numerous multi-colored eyes blinked and stared back at his own appearance. 

She smiled at him, fangs slightly brushing past her full upper lips. Kevin smirked back. His eyes roamed over her figure and he blew her a kiss.

Watching from hundreds of miles away in the spaceship, a vice grips Steven's stomach and he sneezes four times. Back on Earth, Connie pauses, drops her pencil and dry heaves on top of her homework.

Brown eyes observed the multigem in front of him. Tan lips are graced by a provocative smile as Kevin's hand wrapped around one of her offered index fingers. The digit was smooth and lime green with orange spots. He brought the tip of the appendage up to his lips as his eyes trailed up her limb; he kissed her as he observed how further up on her body splotches of color intermingled in clashes and harmonies on her skin. She was so beautiful. Her colors glimmered. From his position, he saw her from the bottom. The curve of her chest, the translucence of her stomach, the soft vibrations of her gem as the massive core in her rib cage -- if she had one -- thrummed with life. 

She had no true name. One of those children -- the girl, who made up half of that beautiful, bratty trench coat -- suggested they call her Bevy. A synonym for cluster, the pointy-nosed lady with a white oval on her head had informed him on the way here.

Bevy the Cluster. His cluster. The only thing in the universe that held a candle to his own beauty.

Bevy cupped two hands and he stepped onto them. She was slow to raise him, cautious of ruining his hair within the skintight spacesuit with the shift in altitude. He watched as the gem core thrummed as he passed up, observed how her breasts were pushed up and out by the shards, how her neck was a tangle of patterns and brush strokes. 

A living painting, his Bevy. Her pastels with his tans. A perfect, sexy combo for the universe’s most perfect, sexy couple. She stopped as he reached her eye level. She was so much more beautiful up close. But then again, so was he.

Speckles of gold and amber dotted her temples, petals of white and cyan and orange framed her eyes. Lips ranging from pink to violet to aquamarine to chocolate to beige and everything in between smiled. 

Confidently, he switched the suit to snorkel mode, freeing up the lower half of his face.

He watched as those wonderful lips puckered. Eyes half lidded, the most beautiful couple came together for a kiss. 

It was gorgeous.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how much of this was serious and how much was humor. Hope you enjoyed! I'm trying to practice writing with crack ships, if you have any ideas let me know.


End file.
